Sands of Egypt
by Jono-the-Roman
Summary: A collection of one shots based in ancient Egypt. Will range from how I imagine first encounters between characters and humor to dramatic events that happened during Atem's father's reign and even romance. This is no way canon compliant so don't complain about how something couldn't have happened. Rating may change. Be forewarned some one-shots will contain yaoi and yuri elements.
1. Journey into Town

Sands of Egypt 1

**Jono: Alright so this is mmy first Yugioh fic ever and since I know how I can be when writing this is really just a test for myself to see how committed I'll be to my stories on here.**

Characters: Atem, Mana, Jono, and mentions of Mahad

Pairings: None

Warnings: AU, not canon compliant, mild cursing (courtesy of Jono)

Rating: K+

Words: 2,306

Summary: Mana sneaks Atem into the village under the cover of night where Atem picks up a street rat to take home

_**Journey into town**_

Mana snuck about the palace halls, slowly but surely making her way towards the Prince's room while keeping out of the guards sight. She had a plan to take Atem into the village beyond the palace walls, in order to show the young prince how his people lived and to have some fun. Ducking behind a pillar she holds her breath as a pair of guards make their rounds in the hall that leads to the Prince's room.

Once the sound of their footsteps faded she interaction action. Hurting down the hall while making ad little noise as possible Mana reaches the door to Atem's room in record time. Without hesitating she quickly slips into the Prince's room and carefully closes the door behind her. Turning around she holds back a shout of surprise as she nearly jumps out of her skin. For standing but five feet in front of her was Prince Atem with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Care to explain the reason for sneaking into my room this tine Mana," Atem asks not sounding impressed nor pleased with his friend and servant. Mana having recovered from her shock simply grins brightly and hugs the prince with her usual enthusiasm.

"I've come to take you into the village," She whispers to Atem excitedly as she releases him from her hold and nearly bounces in place.

"The village, " Atem repeats his interest peaked as he uncrowded his arms and regards Mana openly. He had yet to be allowed into the village as his father and his six guardians kept saying it was too dangerous for the young prince. So the fact Mans stood here offering him a chance to go made his heart beat a tad faster with anticipation.

"Yes the village silly I found a way to get there without any of the guards noticing," Mana states cheerfully as she gives into her excitement and bounces on the toes of her feet. Atem's smiles at his energetic and expressive friend before a thought suddenly dawns on him.

"What about Mahal," He asks with worry and slight suspicion lacing his words. This causes Mana to freeze as she looks into her prince's eyes before smiling sheepishly.

"Mahad might have been the one to show me the way we'll be using to sneak into the village, " Mana states sheepishly as she scratches at she cheek with her left index finger. Atem just shakes his head with a sigh thinking he should have known. He imagines how his most loyal friend and faithful servant would react should he learn of Mana's plan. Looking back up at Mana he sees that she was now dejectedly looking at the floor.

"Well what Mahad doesn't know won't hurt him," Atem states with a small smile causing Mana's haze to snap up to his. The bright grin returns to her face as she nods eagerly before grabbing her Prince's wrist.

"Right now come on we're burning precious moonlight, " She states in an excited whisper as she drags Atem to the door before slowly opening it and checking if thecoast was clear. Atem simply chuckles at his dear friends antics before he is dragged down the halls of the palace.

* * *

Escaping the notice of the palace guards was such a simple task Atem frowns and makes a mental note to make a few changes once he is Pharaoh. Since for now the lack of tight security was in his favor as it made it easier for him and Mana to sneak around.

Pulling the tattered headdress and rag like cloths tighter to his body Atem directs his frown to Mana. The girl was dressed in similar ratty clothing but didn't seem bothered by it one bit unlike Atem.

"Tell me again why we have to dress like this," Atem asks the displeasure of being forced to wear such garments clear in his tone as he picks at it with mild disdain.

"To blend in silly can't have people knowing we're from the palace and then tell the guards," Mana stated with a mildly irritated tone as she places her hands on her hips. She had expected her prince to understand the reason the clothes were necessary, as they were going against the Pharaoh's wishes and therefore could get in huge trouble.

"Oh," Atem breathes out as understanding dawns in his eyes. He sometimes forgets that Mana could get punished severely for doing him favors such as this. So the fact she still risks so much for him makes him incredibly happy to have her as a friend.

"Yeah oh," Mana sighs out before she smiles at Atem and once again grabs his wrist. "Now come on we have a village to explore and limited time on our hands," She states cheerfully as she begins to once again drag her prince away from the palace.

Although the sun had set long ago and the moon hung high in the sky, the village was far from quiet. While it was hardly the lively hustle and bustle that occurs during the day one could hardly say it the village was asleep. Villagers walked about the streets and a few street vendors called out to the people trying to entice them to buy what they were selling. Several torches lit up the streets just enough for people to see but not enough to chase the shadows away. Street performers kept close to the torches or under them as they put on their acts except the fire breathers who kept to the shadows.

Mana and Atem walks along the streets looking around in awe and excitement as they go from one vendor to vendor. The two palace children also stopped to watch several of the street performers with the giddy joy only children such as them could pull off. Mana kept pointing at things with enthusiasm and interest as she tugged on Atem's sleeve to direct his attention to what caught hers.

Mana and Atem's laughter was cut short as they were running towards another group of people by a loud shout. "Stop thief!" Stopping in their tracks Mana and Atem look at each other with uncertain expressions. Mana looks around wworried suddenly rethinking her decision to take Atem on this impromptu feild trip. Atem on the other hand turned towards the direction in which the shout came from and suddenly found himself with a chestful of blond.

"Waahh," Atem and the blond bundle that ran into him cry out at the same time as they fall to the ground. A cloud of dust rises in the air as the prince and the stranger hit the ground causing Mana to turn around.

"Ah are you two alright," Mana asks a bit frantically as she kneels next to her prince's fallen form and the one who ran into him. The blond picks his head up and looks up at Mana a worried expression before he looks down at Atem.

"I'm fine and sorry for running into your friend," The young child with blond hair and lightly tanned skin states as he jumps off Atem. The boy turns as if to run away as Atem sits up rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait," Mana says while she grabs hold of the young boy's arm to keep him from running off. Atem stands up as he looks over at Mana stopping the younger boy from running off. And upon taking a closer look he notices the loaf of bread clutched tightly in one hand.

"Hey let me go," The boy states with a near panicked look as he looks off into the direction he came from. Mana stands up keeping her grip on the boy opening her mouth to speak before the same voice that cut through her and Atem's laughter before cut through the air once more. "There he is and look he has friends too!"

"Run," Atem shouted as he grabbed the young blond's other arm and began to drag him in a random direction with Mana swiftly following his lead. The young boy almost trips in surprise before he steadies his pace and keeps up with the two older children.

"What are ya doing," The boy calls out as the two older children dragging him take a sharp turn to the left and continue to run.

"We're helping you of course,"Ana replies with her normal friendly and enthusiastic tone while she follows her prince's lead. The blond just stares at the two strangers dragging him with wide eyes as he continues to run with them.

* * *

Eventually the three children lose their pursuers among the throng of people as they ran through the village streets. Atem only stops running though when he sees that they were near where Mana and he exited the palace from. Mana comes to a halt next to her prince and smiles when she notices where they were. The blond boy on the other hand tried to break free from the older two's hold and kept running which only resulted in him falling on his butt as neither Mana nor Atem let him go.

"So what's a kid like you doing stealing a loaf of bread," Mana asks the young boy curiously as she wonders about the boy's reasons behind his actions.

"Mana his reasons are no concern of our," Atem states simply as he looks down into honey amber colored with his own ruby red ones. The boy meets the Prince's gaze head on with determination and a fire like none other Atem has seen burning in his eyes. Mana huffs as she lets go of the boys arm just to cross her's over her stomach, to show she wasn't pleased about having her question brushed off.

"What's your name young one?" Atem asks curious as to who this boy was and if he'd be brave enough to stare him in the eyes like he is now if he knew that he was Prince Atem.

"Jono and I ain't young I'm six ya know," The blond boy now known as Jono replies heatedly obviously not liking being called a young one. Mana peers down at the boy with raised eyebrows as she had not expected the boy to only be a year younger than her. Atem though merely smiles slightly as something just clicks inside him while he stares into Jono's honey amber eyes.

"Well hiya Jono I'm Mana and this is my dear friend Atem," Mana states with a gentle smile and a friendly tone as she sits down next to Jono who has yet to get up from where he fell. Atem sees recognition flash through the honey amber eyes he was starting into but Jono refuses to break rye contact.

"What's the Prince doing out here," Joni asks while he narrows his eyes at Atem suspicion and curiosity shining in his eyes. Atem raises an eyebrow at Jono impressed with how the younger challenges him so openly.

"What are you doing stealing a loaf of bread," Atem throws back at Jono with a slight smirk as this causes the younger to finally advert his gaze.

"Trying to survive? " Jono mumbles out barely loud enough for Atem to hear although Mana has no trouble sitting next to the blond.

"Survive?" Mana questions with confusion lacing her voice thickly as she glances up at Atem before looking back at Jono. "But don't your parents provide for you," She asks with her tone still confused but traces of worry bleed through. Atem too stares down at the younger male now more curious than ever and slightly worried he already knows the answer to Mana's question.

"I don't have any," Jono states simply as he hangs his head although he refuses to cry in front of anyone so he holds the tears back. Mana gasps softly as her fears were proven correct and she looks up at Atem with a pleading look. Atem meets Mana's look head on and ponders over her silent request.

"Mana helped sneak me out of the palace so I could see what the village was like," Atem speaks up answering Jono's previous question. Jono looks up at his prince with watery eyes that refused to shed tears. Smiling softly Atem pulls Jono up on his feet, to which Mana quickly follows, before he starts tugging the younger towards the secret tunnel in and out of the palace. The same tunnel he and Mana used to sneak out.

"Hey where are you taking me?" Jono hisses out lowly as he didn't want to draw any of the palace guards attention as they drew closer to the palace wall. Mana just laugh gleefully once she catches on to what Atem was doing before she grabs a hold of Jono's free hand.

"We're taking you home Jono," Mana states matter of factly as she releases his hand and runs ahead of the two boys to open up the secret tunnel. This only confuses Jono more as he looks from the girl to the prince with wide and worried eyes.

"You are coming to live with me in the palace," Atem states in a tone that said there would be no arguing or changing his mind.

* * *

It wasn't until after Jono was already inside the palace walls and Atem took off to speak with his father that the Prince's words and actions truly sunk in.

"LIKE HE'LL I AM!" Jono shouted in anger at the Prince's actions that dictated how he would now be living.

_~OWARI~_

**Jono: So there you have it my first one shot of this collection while it really isn't that good I hope y'all enjoyed it. So yeah reviews would be really nice and appreciated ya can tell me what ya like or didn't like as well as submit requests for my next one shots such as characters that will be involved pairings scenarios or the likes I'm open to ideas folks.**

**SOO until next time!**


	2. Practice

Sands of Egypt 2

**Jono: Hello again my lovely readers and I mean those of you that bother reading this amd don't just scroll past it. I have returned with another one shot but this one is dedicated to my first reviewer Aqua girl 007 who asked me for vaseshipping and I never refuse a request from a friend or pm buddy. Here ya go Aqua!**

Characters: Atem, Mana, Isis, mentions of Mahad, Jono, Set

Pairings: Vaseshipping(Atem/Mana)

Warnings: AU, not canon compliant, fluff (is that even a warning ah well I'm making it one), my general randomness and special brand of crazy, kissing

Rating: T

Words: 1,530

Summary: Atem takes a stroll in the palace gardens and sees something unexpected

* * *

**_Practice_**

Atem sighs as he exits the palace halls and makes his way towards the garden. Pleased that his studies were now over for the day Atem looks up at the evening sky. The sun was beginning to set which brought a tired smile upon Atem's face. His lessons which he used to not spare a second thought to, were so much harder now that he was older. He had not noticed it while growing up but with each passing year he grew his lessons grew in difficulty. It was something Mahad would scold him for not noticing sooner and Jono would laugh at him for. A fond smile replaces the tired one as the thoughts of his dear friends enters his mind.

Atem halts in his mindless wandering of the gardens and frowns slightly when he realizes he left one of his dear friends out of his ponderings. Mana was indeed his oldest friend, but lately he found himself thinking of her as less of a friend and more as something else. What that something else was exactly he wasn't sure and he also didn't know if he liked it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Atem begins to walk aimlessly once more.

The sound of melodious humming in the distance catches his attention and before he knows it Atem was walking towards the sound. Suddenly walking as silently as he could manage in his worn out state. Atem finds himself wondering who could be humming in his gardens at this time of day. Moving as deftly and using all the skills he learned that he could in this situation as possible Atem soon finds himself kneeling behind a papyrus plant. Moving aside the few reed like stalks that obscured his veiw Atem's eyes fixate on Mana.

His eyes widen slightly as he takes in the sight of his childhood friend humming and dancing in the sand of his garden. Watching in utter silence Atem sees how Mana's body move about smoothly in an elegant dance.

Mana spins about on one foot with her arms raised over her head and her other leg bent at the knee. Pushing off with her left foot she springs into the air and spreads her right arm away from Atwm and her left to the sky. A peaceful smile adorns her face as she lands gracefully on her feet only to make a small leap to her left. Mana begins to make small leaps in a circle while spinning around in the air or on the ground as she moved her arms through the air in smooth elegant movements.

Suddenly the humming that had first brought Atem here and which he had forgot about in the face of Mana dancing stops. Mana stops her dancing soon after to which Atem holds back a disappointed groan so he wouldn't reveal that he was spying. Mana turns to look towards the right which one of the entrances to the garden was located.

"I think that is enough practice for today Mana," Isis the new High Priestess and newest member of the sacred guardians states in a gentle and kind voice. Mana pouts and claps her hands in front of her chest. Atem watches as Mana takes a few steps closer to the High Priestess with big watery eyes.

"Oh please just a little longer Isis I want to be prepared for the festival," Mana pleads with the older woman looking like she did when she begged Mahad to extend her magic lessons. Atem tilts his head in mild confusion at the mention of a festival. He watches Isis just smile and shake her head as she turns around so her back faced Mana and in extension Atem.

"You don't need anymore practice for today Mana after all your evening is to spent another way," Isis states voice still gentle and ringing like a bell through the air as she raises a hand to her neck. Mana appears confused and as she opens her mouth to speak up Isis starts to walk away and into the palace.

"Aww now what am I going to do," Mana groans out as she falls to her knees and starts to idly play withthe sand between her fingers.

"You were dancing beautifully," Atem states as he stands up and emerges from the papyrus plant before he approaches Mana. "So I don't see the need for you to practice," He adds thoughtfully as he stares into Mana's now shocked eyes.

"A-a-Atem what are you doing here?" Mana sputters out in surprise as she hops to her feet and looks at the prince as her cheeks stain pink. Atem smiles fondly at the sorcerer in training and her antics.

"I wanted to relax after my studies in the garden," Atem answers Mana's question as he sits down on the ground and motions for his friend to join him. Mana hesitates for a moment before she sits down next to her prince with a small smile and blush across her cheeks.

"You never were good at being on your own for long my prince," Mana states in a fond yet teasing tone as she lightly bumps her shoulder against Atem's. Atem just chuckles as he ruffles Mana's hair in an affectionate manner. Mana laughs happily as she ducks her head to escape Atem's hand as she seats at him with her own hands. Mana escapes from Atem's hands only to tackle the prince and immediately begins to tickle his sides with a gleeful smile. Laughter fills the air as the tickle war begins both young teens trying to get the upper hand.

"Enough, enough," Atem gasps out between peels of laughter as he struggles to get away from Mana's dexterous hands. Mana simply laughs in triumph as she sits back on her prince's thighs and looks down at him with a knowing smile.

"Ha I win again my prince," Mana crows out her victory unable to erase the smile upon her face. Atem merely takes the opportunity to catch his breath although he too is unable to wipe the goofy smile on his lips from his face. Once the two had caught their breaths Atem notices the position they were in, which was one they had ended up in so many times before. But for some reason it was different this time and a red blush rises up on Atem's cheeks.

"Um Mana could you het off please," Atem asks a tad awkwardly as he looks away from Mana and therefore misses the bright blush that spreads across her cheeks. Without a word Mana scrambles off her prince's lap and settles next to him once more but this time with her eyes averted. A rare uncomfortable silence falls over the two as neither looks at the other. Atem coughs in his hand to break the silence and gain Mana's attention.

"So what's this I heard about a festival?" He asks Mana as he glances over at the sorcerer in training before fixing his gaze on the sky. Mana looks over at her prince with a shocked expression as she had not expected that question.

"Oh its the Flame Festival my Prince," Mana states sweat dropping slightly as she scratches at her cheek sheepishly. Atem's eyes widen slightly in surprise as he redirects his gaze to his dear friend.

"Wow its that time of year already," Atem breathes out in mild surprise he had been getting so caught up with his studies lately, he had not been paying attention to the time of year it was. He is pulled out of his thoughts abruptly by giggling to his left, where he sees Mana clutching her stomach and failing to suppress her giggles.

"My Prince you've become nearly as bad as Set when it comes to studies," Mana states between her giggles as she lightly slaps her prince's upper arm. Atem balks at the statement as he thinks over his recent activities.

Oh Ra your right?" Atem whispers out looking like he'd seen an unpleasant ghost which just causes Mana to laugh. Atem looks at Mana without uttering a sound for a few seconds before he too bursting into laughter as well. The laughter slowly dies down woth the two leaning against each other and staring up at the multicolored sky.

"Hey Mana?" Atem speaks up softly not moving his gaze from the sky as he slowly moves his hand closer to Mana's.

"Yeah," Mana replies voice just as soft as if she was scared of breaking the moment that had formed between them.

"Would you go to the festival with me?" Atem asks as he places his hand over Mana's and moves his gaze from the sky to look at Mana. The sorcerer in training lifts her head from where it had been resting on Atem's shoulder and looks into his eyes.

"Yes," Mana whispers as she leans up slightly and Atem meets her the rest of the way in a chaste kiss.

_~OWARI~_

* * *

**Jono: There you have it my second one shot and first romance of this collection yeah not the best so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations Aqua! Hope y'all enjoyed this anyway. Review please as always while its not likely to make me update sooner it will get me to dedicate a one shot to you if you make a request.**


End file.
